


Bedtime routine

by SunshineYuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Fluff, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, M/M, Soft Nakamoto Yuta, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineYuta/pseuds/SunshineYuta
Summary: Yuta is too lazy to dry his hair after shower. Jaehyun decided to take things to his own matter by drying his boyfriend's hair.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Bedtime routine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!This is my first time writing a story. I'll try to improve myself. :)

Yuta yawned.

He is already in his favorite pyjamas and ready to go to sleep but Jungwoo hugged him and lifted Yuta up.

Yuta whined. "Stop itt.....I want to sleep!"

Jungwoo giggles. His hyung is very cute and grumpy when he is sleepy.

"Why so early hyung?"Ask Jungwoo,still not letting Yuta go.

Yuta ruffles Jungwoo's hair. He is getting really sleepy and his eyes is so drowsy.

"Fine..." Jungwoo stared at the shorter hyung who is barely keeping his eyes open again. He chuckled. Jungwoo guides Yuta to Jaehyun's room.

"Jaehyun!Your little kitten is here. Open up!!"Jungwoo bangs on the door while holding sleepy Yuta up. Jaehyun opens the door. His eyes soften at the sight of sleepy Yuta in Jungwoo's hands.

"Come on here"Jaehyun pulls Yuta inside his room. Yuta can smell the comforting smell of Jaehyun's usual cologne. Just as Yuta was about to jump on that comforting fluffy king size bed of Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun pulls on Yuta's waist. Yuta whined again. "What?"

"I'm not letting you sleep until you dry your wet hair"Jaehyun makes Yuta sit on the bed and give him a towel and hair brush. 

Yuta grumbles. He dries off his wet hair. Jaehyun turned around to turn his computer off and arrange his desk. 

"Are you-"Jaehyun stared at Yuta's messy hair,not even close to the word dry.

Jaehyun scoffed in disbelief. He sat on the bed and pull Yuta to his lap.

"Just let me sleep"Yuta mumbles. Jaehyun pinched the chubby cheeks. Yuta hisses.

Jaehyun dries off the wet hair with a towel. Yuta leans against Jaehyun's chest. After what it seems like a decade for Yuta,Jaehyun stops. 

"Oh we're done-"A gush of air shook Yuta. Jaehyun turned the hairdryer on. 

"No we're not"Yuta huffs. He let Jaehyun dries off his hair. Not gonna lie,Yuta loves when Jaehyun's hand ran through his hair and ruffles his hair. It felt good. Plus,Jaehyun's broad chest is comfy to lean on. Yuta smiles at that thought.

Jaehyun turned the dryer off and put it away. He slowly but carefully brushed Yuta hair. 

"Take care of your hair. You have such soft and fluffy hair. I want to touch them forever"Yuta chuckled sleepily.

"Done"Yuta jumps off Jaehyun's lap. Jaehyun stood up. Yuta is already half asleep,lying on the bed. 

"Come here!" Jaehyun climbs to the bed too. He hugged Yuta from behind. Yuta's soft hair tickling his neck. The elder snuggles closer and closer to Jaehyun.

"Night night"Yuta mumbles.

"Good night,my little Yuta"


End file.
